


Prinxiety and Logicality smut? Yeah

by NeddyBoy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeddyBoy/pseuds/NeddyBoy
Summary: Uh the title pretty much explains itI don’t write much but I do try
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Tester out chapter   
Continue if you want


	2. Patton’s sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re really gay

Patton stopped, his eyes met Logan's. His lips pressed against Logan's.   
“Mmf.”  
Logan's hands held Patton by his lower back while Patton cradled him by his head. Logan licked Patton's neck and around one of his soft pecs. Soon Logan was sucking and kissing his nipples. Patton moaned and whined. Patton nuzzled Logan. Logan began kissing his neck, still glancing at Patton's freshly licked nipples. Patton noticed and brought up Logan's hands to his soft round boobs. He put his hands on top of Logan's and squeezed.  
Patton gasped, an airy moan escaping.   
Logan squeezed again and watched Patton squirm. His eyelashes fluttered as his mouth slightly open to moan.  
Patton's hands tangled in Logan's hair while his forehead rested against Logan's. Logan slipped his arms around Patton, and put his mouth around as much as he could fit of Patton's boob. Logan sucked gently before running his tongue over his hard nipple. He stared at Patton as he did it, Patton’s eyes fluttered open and close.   
“Lo..ah~.”  
“Shh, Patty...don’t want to alert the askers, do you?”  
“No…”  
Patton held his boyfriend closer as he shivered.   
“Cold?”  
“Yeah..”  
Logan took their discarded shirts and laid them around Patton as well as one shirt across his belly.   
Logan moved his face downward and pulled out Patton’s cock. His hand stroked and gently squeezed Patton’s nipples.  
He fitted as much as he could into his mouth. Patton moaned as his hand gently pulled on Logan’s hair. Patton gasped as he kept his voice quiet.  
“Goodness Lo..ah..loganberry..”  
Logan swallowed down. Patton muffled his own moan.  
“Mmf!”  
Logan bobbed his head.  
“Lo! Ah oh god!”  
Patton came into his mouth. Logan swallowed. He quickly put Patton’s dick back into his pants and zipped it up. Logan hovered over his dearest boyfriend, pecking him on the lips. Patton panted and hugged Logan close to him. Logan got Patton’s arms untied from around him, and slipped his clothing back on. He combed Patton’s hair out of his face, and looked at Patton’s gentle features. Patton’s arms loosely hung around Logan’s waist. Logan laid down on top of Patton. The two of them pulled themselves together and cuddled. Their heads rested together, and intertwined each of one of their hands.   
“I love you, dear.”  
“I love you too, Lolo.”


	3. Relieving Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is stressed and Logan is ready to help

Patton had been ruthless. Logan had came several times now and Patton was still horny. He used Logan’s throat and butt already, and now he was back with his butt! Logan practically screamed as he felt another rough strong thrust. His body was shaking with pleasure.  
Patton at the moment, pulled Logan’s face to the side to see him. Logan eyes were tired and his lips sore. Drool dripped from his mouth, hair messy with sweat. Patton pulled out and flipped Logan onto his back. He wasn’t going to stand much longer.  
Of course, if Logan couldn’t stand another fucking they had a safe word. (It was Pumpernickel.)  
He pushed in again, slow this time. He watched as Logan’s face contorted and he moaned and whined. Patton slotted himself between Logan’s legs, which were spread out beautifully. You could see everything. Naked Logan was one of Patton’s favorites. Better was Naked Logan being fucked out and covered in many bites and hickeys, was a second favorite. The one that was happening right now. His favorite was Logan being Logan.  
Patton ran a gentle tongue across Logan’s thighs. He kissed up his body, soft and gentle. He was going to be a little gentler this time around. Patton panicked when he saw tears drip from Logan’s eyes.  
“Oh goodness, Logan are you alright? Do we need to stop?”  
“No no..we don’t need to stop..there’s a lot of pleasure I’m feeling Patty.”  
“We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to.”  
“I want to keep going.”  
Patton moves slower and keep his pace comfortable. His hands run against his sides and kisses his stomach.  
“Such a good Logi. You’re amazing. So sweet and thoughtful.”  
Logan clutched Patton’s hand, his thighs shook. He whined, his head unable to make words or thoughts.  
“Come here.”  
Patton let Logan wrap his arms around his neck. Logan moaned in Patton’s ear, his cum painting Patton’s belly. Patton came next not too long after. Logan’s legs wrapped around Patton.  
“I gotta clean you up, we’ll cuddle in a moment.”  
When he came back Logan was still panting, his body trembled. He really did a number on him. Logan’s neck to his thighs were covered in bites and hickeys. He wiped Logan off before tending to himself.  
Patton sat down on the bed, still naked. Logan curled into his arms, his legs nestled against his chest. Patton kisses Logan’s knuckles. He then began to kiss up Logan’s arms, watching Logan’s face heat.  
“You’re gorgeous kitten. My perfect little Logi.”  
Logan hugged Patton closer. He laid down, cuddling Logan even closer. He smelled Logan’s hair and rubbed his back.  
“Thank you, Logan.”  
“For what dearest?”  
“For releasing some of my stress.”  
“Unstressed now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you too Patton.”  
“Huh, why?”  
“You’re somehow perfect in every way.”  
“You’re too sweet, Logi.”  
Logan pulled Patton into a sweet kiss.  
“I mean it. You’re perfect.”  
“Lo stop.”  
“Hmm.. no. You’re perfect.”  
Patton blushed.  
“How’d you get so good?”  
“Logan~”  
“Mm..I love you. Such a perfect boyfriend.”  
“I love you too.”  
Logan kissed the underside of Patton’s chin. Patton pushed Logan back down, hovering over him.  
He rested his lower half against Logan. His thumbs stroked Logan’s face, their eyes sharing a longing stare.


	4. still Pretty gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wakes up horny, so Logan doesn’t mind helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is FTM, genitalia is described as cilt and such..

Patton was curled up in bed. His breathing steady and quiet. Patton was fondly staring at Logan. Logan’s body shifted up and down as he breathed.   
“Logan?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“Of course, babe.”  
Logan flipped to his other side, and opened his arms. His eyes were still closed, but you could see the trembling of one of his eyelids trying to open itself. Patton rolled his way over. His arms wrap themselves around Logan’s body, burying his face into Logan’s pudge. Patton got up.  
“What are you doing, Pat?”  
“I’m gonna check something.”  
It was quiet, Logan’s head could barely compute. The blobs of smudges of white covered his eyesight from the glare of the window.   
The soft silence was soon interrupted.  
“I figured it out.”  
“What was it?”  
“I’m horny, not hungry.”  
“Mm, I see.”  
Patton slithered his way into the bed.   
“Would you mind if we?” Patton trailed off.  
“I don’t. I’m just still waking up.. my dearest. You could prepare yourself while I find the condoms.”   
Logan flopped out of bed, going to find and then steal condoms from Virgil’s room.   
Patton knew Logan would most likely expect naked Patton on a bed. But he didn’t play that game.   
He threw on Logan’s flannel and boxers. Patton heard tip tapping of Logan’s feet.   
Logan walked in, to find Patton sitting on the bed with his clothes on. Logan was already shirtless and in his boxers.   
“Hi.”  
“Hello dearest.”  
Logan flipped the TV on, as some background noise. Logan practically tore open the shirt, he wanted to see his dearest. He gently pulled Patton towards him, dipping him into the bed. Patton wrapped his legs around Logan’s waist, after throwing his arms around Logan’s neck. Logan was quick to return the action by wrapping his own arms around Patton. The position reminded him of many horny Pattons. His mind full of love for this man. Logan pressed kisses to Patton’s face.   
“You’re so beautiful. Such a gorgeous boy.”  
Logan pecked kisses onto Patton’s hands, wrists and arms.  
“Such perfect arms. That lead to a perfect chest.”  
Logan peppered kisses to Patton’s chest, flicking Patton’s nipples with his tongue.   
“That lead to a perfect belly.”  
Logan sucked and nipped lightly on his belly, and barely touching the skin as he kissed.  
“Perfect waist.”  
He sucked a hickey there.   
“Perfect hips.”   
He rubbed Patton’s hips. As well as pecked a few places with kisses.  
“And thighs.”  
He ran his tongue and teeth along the inside of Patton’s thighs.   
Patton stares longingly at Logan during this. The taller of the two, pulled the latter to his face before smashing their lips together.   
“Mmf~”  
Logan pressed his bulge to Patton’s wet clit. Logan broke away for a second before reconnecting their lips. Patton shoves his tongue into Logan’s mouth, exploring his beloved’s mouth. Patton hoisted his legs up to Logan’s shoulders, he pulled away.  
The lustful glint in Patton’s eye drove him crazy.   
“Come on Logi. Hump me, please kitten,” Patton purred, “Looogan.”  
Patton pushed his boxers down. Patton opened the condom and slipped it on. He rubbed the tip of Logan’s cock. Patton pulled his own underwear down and guided Logan’s dick.  
“Oh goodness, you’re big honey.” Patton hummed.   
“Tell me when you want me to move.. okay?”  
Logan pressed his lips to Patton’s.   
“Ah~ okay okay..”  
Patton and Logan locked lips, moans slipping from their lips as they shifted.  
“Logi I’m ready.”  
Logan thrusted, keeping a secure hold on Patton.  
“Ah! Goodness! Logi, Lo! Logan!”  
Patton rolled his hips down softly fucking himself on his boyfriend’s cock. Logan groaned softly. Patton bounced as he hugged Logan closely as possible. Logan lifted Patton up, and moved toward the middle of the bed. Patton pushed Logan down, and rolled his hips.   
“Ahhh~ mmmhh.. Logan.. Logan, Logan, Logan,Logan… goodness kitten.”  
Logan gripped Patton’s thighs and pushed his own hips up. Patton kisses Logan as he sped up.   
“Mmf..”   
Patton’s tongue lolled out, as he fucked himself harder.  
“Thank you- oh god- thank you thank you- Ah~!”  
Patton rolled his hips and gave Logan a half lidded look of pleasure. Logan was quick to finish after.  
Patton lifted himself off and pulled the boxers back up. Logan ties the condom before tossing it across the room, thankfully into the trash.  
Patton was panting atop Logan. He sleepily pulled Logan’s boxers up.   
Patton lazily kisses Logan, his hips rolled against Logan’s belly.   
“I love you honeybuns.”  
“I love you too dearest.”


	5. Patton once again is sensitive

Logan was lying his head across Patton’s thighs. He felt Patton’s chubby belly press on the back of his head when his dearest breathed. He nuzzled his face into Patton’s plump thighs. Logan squeezed Patton’s pudgy waist, his thighs and buttocks.   
Patton shuddered. He watched as Logan enjoyed himself. Patton saw Logan’s hand pat his thighs, watching them jiggle. Logan sat on Patton’s right thigh, rolling his hips a little. Logan squished Patton’s cheeks together, watching Patton’s eyes flutter. Logan moved behind Patton. His hands found the hem of Patton’s shirt, and he rested his head on Patton’s shoulders.  
“Are you alright with this?”  
“What are you gonna do?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
Patton thought about it.  
“I trust you. “  
“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”  
He pulled Patton’s polo off, exposing the freckled skin and various scars.   
Logan held Patton’s soft round pecs in his bands, gently squeezing them. He gently kissed Patton’s cheek while toying with his nipple. He listened to Patton’s breathy moans.  
He rubbed Patton’s back and belly. Then massaged his shoulders while he kissed Patton’s back. Logan unbuttoned Patton’s shorts, tugging them down. Logan felt Patton shiver. He pecked a kiss on Patton’s forehead.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Logan gently pressed on Patton’s bulge.   
“Dearest, you’re so sensitive.. A single touch or name makes you melt… I love it babe.”  
Patton cheeks heated, he felt his bones become jelly. Logan’s breath, and soft calculated words made him crazy. Only to add the gentle touches and the complete and utter heat he felt. He whined without thinking.   
Logan pressed his lips to Patton’s, while his hand pulled Patton’s boxers down. Patton moaned, as his dick sprung out.   
Patton's eyes were wide as he looked at Logan’s unreadable face.   
“You are big, Pattoncake. Length and girth, even some freckles?”  
Logan licked his own hand and gently squeezed Patton’s member. His rhythm quickened, he watched Patton blubber and moan. He hummed as he pumped his love’s cock.   
“There ya go Pattycake.”  
“Ah! Ahh~ Logi..Logibear.. goodness..”  
Logan hums as he jerked Patton off.   
“Oh my god...Logan if you keep that..that up.. you’re gon-gonna-ah… oh god.”  
“What’s that, dearest?”  
“You gonna-Ah~”  
“Mmm..Who knew you made that much..”  
“Logan!”  
He giggled at that.  
Logan pecked Patton’s temple with a kiss. Logan brought his hand to his mouth, tasting the salty substance.   
“Logan that’s grody.”   
“What? You do it all the time.”  
“No I don’t!”  
“Oh so you don’t swallow? Hmm.. I’m pretty sure I remember I warned you that I was going to ejectulate and you didn’t pull off, now did you? Or the other time where yo-“  
“Shush, Logi..”  
“What? You don’t like doing that?”  
“It’s not that.. I just.. I don’t want you talking about it.”  
“Really? Well, I think it’s hot..”  
“What?”  
“I said I think it’s,” Logan leans into Patton’s ear, “hot.”  
Patton’s face grew heated.  
“Then again, I find you absolutely hot. I find you gorgeous, adorable,handsome and well..”  
“Well what..?”  
“Sexually arousing.”  
Patton whimpered.   
They stared at each other for a brief second before one of them spoke.   
“You..you think I’m sexually arousing?”   
“Umm..yes?”  
“Gosh, Lo you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”  
Logan hung his arms around Patton’s neck.   
“Well, what is it?”  
“Logan, you make me want to,” Patton paused and gulped, “You make me want to pin you down on the wall or really any surface now that I think about it.”  
Logan smiles smugly to himself. Patton makes brief eye contact before his face is totally red.  
“Lo, you make me want to pin you down and fuck life out of you..”  
Logan laid down on Patton’s lap. He squished his thin body, between Patton’s belly and thighs.


	6. Logan’s bottom energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has been gone for awhile, and Logan lets his bottom energy show.

Patton had been on a trip for awhile, which resulted in Logan being left at home. Patton was to be gone for another 2 weeks and it was absolutely killing Logan.  
It didn’t help that Logan had a problem downstairs when he woke up. He knew he shouldn’t ask for Patton’s nudes, especially when his husband is just trying to relax. Nor did he feel like jerking off to strangers. He wanted Patton to absolutely destroy him.   
His phone rang, unfortunately it was just Roman.  
“Salutations, Roman. What is it you need?”  
“Aha nerd! I know you’re missing your king! That’s why you should come over and play video games with Debbie downer and me!”  
“Debbie downer and I, Roman.”  
“Pish posh! Are you coming or what?”  
Logan thought about it. He didn’t have anything else to do. Instead of waiting it out or hiding it, he could jerk off quickly and make it there in an hour.   
“Okay, I’ll be there at four.”  
“See you then, pocket protector!”  
Logan looked at his crotch.   
“Hmmf...maybe there’s some useable pictures of Patton.”  
He wondered up the stairs, and began looking through the conversations he and Patton had on their phones.  
He unzipped his jeans and pulled down his pants. His back was leant up against the headboard like many times before.   
Though usually when he was leant up against the headboard, Patton was there. Pounding him until he was a screaming moaning mess, pushing him against it so he could give the sweetest or most heated kisses of all time, or really anything he wanted Patton to do to him. He squirted lotion into his hand and spread it along his dick.   
He eventually hit a useable picture. Or well, pictures and a video. Various pictures of Patton pounding into Logan, or photos of him with an erect cock after working out. The video was him and Patton having rather rough sex, and his pupils delated like crazy. He placed earbuds in and watched.   
His hand gently squeezed and moved upwards then downwards. The process continued. His eyes closed and he tried to focus on the noise.   
The noise of him screaming and moaning, the noise of Patton’s hips and balls slapping against his ass, the soft praises and murmurs of Patton’s sweet orchestrated voice, the squeaking of the bed, god he wished that was him right now.   
He was really gonna savor the next time.  
Little did Logan know that his dearest husband had gotten home early, and was looking for him. Patton heard a moan from the bedroom, dread hit his stomach for a moment until he remembered this was Logan. Logan was probably jerking off. He heard the familiar sweet tune that was Logan moaning his name. Yep, definitely. He peeked the door open.   
There was his Logan, jerking off. His cheeks flushed red, his moans and mentions of Patton were soft, his hand wasn’t moving to fast. Patton said his name, but alas no response. He was pretty. He sat down on the bed.   
That startled Logan.   
Logan immediately pulled the covers over him, feeling exposed. His breath caught in his throat. It didn’t help that his clearly erect dick was holding up the bed sheet.  
“You alright, honeybee?”  
“Fucking shit!”  
“Sorry I scared you.”  
“You’re home early. Not like that’s a bad thing, you just said you had more weeks.”  
“I got lonely without my Logibear.”  
“Gosh..I really missed you Patton.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah..it’s kinda embarrassing.”  
“What is?”  
“I Uh..slept with pillow pressed against to simulate your embrace. It doesn’t work well, but I didn’t have more options.”  
Patton nodded, he had a pillow he cuddled that he acted like was Logan.   
“Or right now..like I’m assuming you saw. I’m pathetic.”  
“No..I kinda did the same thing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.. if you look right above that photo you’ll see in what I was looking at.”  
It was a photo of Logan looking rather sultry with his legs spread.  
“Oh..”  
Logan looked at Patton. Before catching a glance at his still erect dick, he pulled the covers up further. Patton warmly smiles at him before kissing his forehead.  
“Peaches, you want me to help you with that?”  
Logan didn’t even think.  
“Yes..please.”  
Patton removed his shirt and pants before crawling over to Logan. Their lips met for a sweet passionate kiss. Logan was pulling himself closer to Patton, his hands ran up his back and held onto him. Patton deepened the kiss, their tongues and lips mashed together.   
Patton moved the sheet that was covering Logan’s crotch. Patton kissed Logan’s cheek before getting up in search of lubricant. Logan had no problem waiting, his husband was absolutely handsome and an excellent top.   
When he got back, Patton held Logan’s chin gently with his hand before kissing him. He peppered kisses on Logan’s face before pulling his own boxers off. He lubed up and pushed in, watching Logan’s face contort.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this-ah!”  
Logan clutched Patton into a hug before softly moaning.  
“Me too, Logi..You get me so worked up, such a good pretty boy too. Always ready, and calm..such perfect moans and begging.”  
He thrusted again.  
“Such a gorgeous smart boy, my intelligent little Logan.”  
Logan was trembling and moaning as Patton praised him.   
“Ah..Patton, Patton..”  
“What is it, peaches?”  
“Good..really good..ah~”   
“Mm..with your tight little hole swallowing my cock? Very good indeed.. soft perfect moans and body.”  
“Ah!”  
“So cute and perfect.”  
Patton pulled out for a second before slamming back in. Logan practically screamed.  
He cradled Logan’s face in his hand. Logan gripped his hand with both of his. Logan pressed his face into Patton’s palm, he moaned and wriggled from the pleasure.   
“Perfect, Logan. Just so perfect. So cute, so handsome, so smart, so gorgeous.”  
His pace slowed as he saw Logan hold his climax, trying to get it to last longer. Logan got his chance to relax and breathe, as Patton moved at a gentle pace. He opened his eye that was squished against Patton’s hand, only to be met with Patton’s loving gaze.   
“Hi, sweetie.”  
Logan only breathed.  
Patton kisses his face. Kisses dropping against his nose, kisses along his temple, his cheek, down his neck. Patton cradles Logan’s whole body as he sits down with Logan still around him.  
He kisses Logan, sweetly. Their lips interlock as Logan gently rolls his hips.   
“Ah..Pat..”  
Logan links his arms around Patton’s neck in a semi-tight hug. He rides Patton a little faster, desperate for his climax.   
Patton hugs him back.  
“You’re doing great, Lo. Oh..ah~.wow..you’ve learned a few new tricks.”  
“I’m close..”  
“Me too, love.”  
Logan kisses Patton roughly as he pounds himself on Patton’s cock. Patton thrusts up and pushes Logan down in time. Logan pleasurably screams as he comes, Patton at the time pushes Logan down and fucks the life out of him.  
“PATTON!! Ahh! Oh my god!”  
The slapping of skin and sweetening wet sound of Patton’s cock slamming into Logan’s lube hole fills the room.  
Patton slows down when he finishes himself off, he stays there for a few moments.  
He smiles at Logan, his sweet Logan whose panting and trembling. Patton presses soft kisses along his face, a few are peppered along his neck.  
Logan hugs Patton tightly, taking a deep breath of air.  
“I love you, I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. I love you so much, Logi. You know that?”  
Logan nods.  
Patton finally pulls out. He proceeds to clean himself and Logan off.  
He lays down with Logan, both still naked. He brushes Logan’s hair out of his face, taking in deep beauties of Logan’s soft dark chocolate eyes. His hands trailed around Logan’s hips, feeling the curves of Logan’s bones. Soon he feeling the ribs of Logan’s torso, he can feel Logan shiver. He pulls Logan close to him, and kisses him. Their lips lock together, as Patton cradles Logan against him. He holds his face in his hands as he reconnects and disconnects their lips.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi Patty.”  
“You’re so cute.”  
“Am not.”  
“You are. You’re so adorable under me, moaning. Oh and your little pudgy belly.”  
Patton leans down and presses a kiss to Logan’s stomach. Logan giggles.  
“Patton!”   
“You’re so cute!”  
He peppers his face in kisses. Before Patton gets another word in, Logan wraps his arms around his neck. He kisses Patton, tangling his hands into Patton’s curly brown hair. Logan pumps Patton’s cock, trying to get it hard. It works rather quickly, and Logan is trying to guide it into his hole. Patton kisses him as he successfully pulls Logan around him. Logan moans into their kiss.   
He gently thrusts as he presses Logan’s upper half to the bed. He presses his lips to his. Logan’s legs are wrapped around his waist.   
“Good Logan.”  
He sucks a hickey into his neck. Logan places his hands on Patton’s chest.  
“What is it, kitten?”   
“D-do..ah!”  
“Hmm?”  
“Doggieee~Ah! God!”  
“Doggie style?”  
“Yes! Ah!”  
Patton pulls out, and lets Logan roll over on his own. Patton hops on the back of Logan, gently sliding in. His chest presses against his back, and pumps his hips against Logan.   
“Ah..Patton..”  
“Aren’t you cute?”   
Patton kisses his neck, as he presses Logan’s upper half to the bed. He pulls Logan’s face to the side. He watches Logan blabber and moan under him, before messily kissing him. He leaves open mouth kisses along Logan’s back and shoulders while he humps Logan.   
“Such a good boy.. Gosh, you’re tight. My smart little Logan, so quick to get under me. So cute, so perfect. You know what drives me crazy, you always stick your cute little butt up. Always prepped, always ready for a fucking. How much do you think about this?”  
Patton’s dirty talk had always been a source of inspiration for Logan. He doubted anyone would be unable to give a well over a hundred percent fucking.   
“Ah~! Patton! A lot! Ah!”  
As it was, Patton pushed Logan harder into the bed as his cock pistoned in and out of him.   
“My special little sub.”  
Logan tripped over the name of his beloved top. Patton pulled out, his cock wet with lube and his previous cum. Logan was panting.  
“What..what,” he took a deep breath, “are you doing?”  
Patton straightened Logan’s legs out and spread them giving him more access.   
“Getting a snack.”  
“What?”  
Before Logan knew it, he felt Patton’s tongue up his hole.   
“Oh Pat!”  
Patton jiggled Logan’s butt with his hands while his face was pressed against it. Patton gently bit and kissed Logan’s butt. He saw Logan tense up.  
“Mm, you alright, dear?”  
“Yeah, it’s just been awhile since you’ve done something like that.”  
“Do you not like that?”  
“No no. I love it actually.. I just didn’t want to thrust my bottom at you.”  
“Oh I see.”  
Patton left an open mouth kiss here and there.  
“I suppose we haven’t had rough hot animal sex in a while.”   
“Patton do you have to refer to it as that?”  
“Well, would you like me to refer to it as Logan screams and doesn’t walk for a week?”  
“Oh shush..”  
“Do you want to walk?”  
Logan falls silent for a moment.  
“No.”  
“Oh.”   
Patton gets up. Logan looks at him, his husband was looking at something. He flipped over, and sat up. Patton dragged him off the bed, Logan jumped up and clinged to him as sort of a defense. Patton put Logan on the ground, and then pushed him down. His butt was pushed up into the air, while his torso and face was pressed into the ground. Patton’s balls slapped against Logan’s already marked ass.   
“Ah! Oh my god! Patton!”  
Logan clenches his fists till his knuckles turn white.   
“PATTON! AH!”  
Patton lets Logan fall toward the ground as his thrusts hit harder and faster. Logan’s back arches as he screams and blabbers in pleasure. Patton puts his weight down on Logan’s back as he presses him down more.   
“What a good boy..mmm.”  
Logan is whimpering Patton’s name at this point. He finally releases, his cum dripping down his belly. Logan moans loudly as Patton continues to pound into him. Eventually Patton stops after he blows his load. Logan shivers as he feels Patton’s cum drip down his butt. Patton holds Logan in his arms after pulling out. He plops down his ass, while holding Logan still. Patton kisses his cheek as Logan continues to breathe heavily.   
“I love you. Was I too rough?”  
“No no, you weren’t. You were perfect.”  
“Goodness..I was too rough..Logan you’re covered in bruises and hickies.. Oh, and your perfect little butt..I bruised it.”  
“Patton..it’s perfectly fine. I rather enjoyed it. I wish we did that more often.”  
Logan links his arms tiredly around Patton’s neck, he pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“You did perfect. “  
“Are you sure? You’re all marked..I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Of course. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to.”  
“I want to..I just don’t want to inconvenience you.”  
“Patty, I’d do almost anything to get absolutely wrecked by you. No matter the consequence.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. I mean why wouldn't I want to be carried by a big hot strong husband all day?”  
Patton kisses him again. Logan yawns and lays his head on Patton’s chest.  
“You wanna sleep?”  
“Yeah.. I need a nap..and I need to cancel plans with Roman.”  
“Okay.”  
After Logan had canceled, he was laying in their bed, still naked. He grumbled as Patton moved around their bedroom.  
“What is it Logi? You’re being grumpy.”  
“Mmm, I miss my husband.”  
“Oh.. I get it.. mmm.. Can we cuddle on the couch?”  
“I don’t want to put clothes on.”  
“Well, we could sit on blankets and cuddle.”  
“Yes!”  
Logan made grabby hands at Patton. In turn, Patton shook his head no. Logan whined at him.  
“I’m going to lay blankets down, and get a movie started and then I’ll come get you.”  
Logan huffed.  
Soon enough Patton was carrying Logan downstairs. He sat down, while Logan sleepily moved around in his lap finding a comfy place to sleep. He finally settled, his torso was cradled by Patton’s lap, while his head laid against Patton's chest. Patton lifted a blanket over them, he shifted a bit in order to have an even comfier pose for the both of them


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is FTM and his genitalia is described as clit

Once he got to Logan's apartment, he knocked. Immediately Logan and Patton began grabbing each other’s clothing off and pressing their bodies together. Logan’s shirt was off, Patton’s socks, shoes and jacket were off. They made it to Logan’s room, pressing their lips together. Logan kicked off his shoes. Patton slipped off his shirt, his binder appearing. Patton tugged on it, the moment he really wanted it off was it wouldn’t come off.   
“Can I help?”  
“Please.”  
Logan slid his hands under and pulled it off. Patton’s breasts jumped out, bouncing slightly. Logan pressed Patton against him, their lips connecting. They fell onto the bed, Patton on top of Logan. He unbuckled Logan’s khakis, tugging them down. Then Logan kicked them off. Patton got off temporarily to remove his shorts and glasses.   
Logan gasped and felt his face light on fire. Patton was gorgeous, the light from the window finally hit Patton. His underwear barely covered his butt, and they looked delicate against his light skin. His skin was flawless, the curves of his back shone perfectly. His hair fluffy and just barely covered his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant blue. His lips were thin yet plump. He was beautiful.  
Patton caught Logan’s star struck expression.   
“Is something wrong?”  
“No no.. You’re just absolutely gorgeous. Handsome, beautiful.”  
“I am?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Thank you..I think you’re awfully adorable with the rosy red cheeks and amber eyes.”  
“Thank you.”   
“You want to remove them, don’t you?”  
“Yes, yes I do.”  
“Come here then.”  
Logan got up. Patton led him over, and placed Logan’s hands over his hips. Logan pulled Patton’s panties off. He gently rubbed Patton’s clit.   
“Is that okay?”  
“Yeah. Mmm..”  
Patton enjoyed the sensation. Logan nipped and kissed where he could reach.   
“You have any condoms?”  
“I think so..Let me check.”  
Logan looked in his drawers.  
He sighed.   
“Virgil took the rest.”  
“Oh..well we just won’t have sex like that then.”  
“I guess so.”  
Logan kissed Patton. Patton’s arms wrapped around Logan. Logan hands slid under Patton and lifted him. He set Patton onto the bed while he got on top of him.  
Logan left nips, licks and kisses across the pale canvas that was Patton’s body. He gently sucked on one of Patton’s nipples. Logan continued to move down. Patton’s breaths were light as well as his moans were. Logan was met with Patton’s cilt in his face. He gently kissed Patton’s cilt, and licked and lapped at it.   
Patton moaned. His thighs squished against Logan’s face. Patton’s hands tangled in Logan’s hair, the chestnut curls surrounded his fingers.   
“Jesus Lo! You’re so good! How did we not do this before?! Ah~!”  
Logan sucked gently.   
“Logan! Ah! God I’m close!”  
Logan continued.  
“LoLo! Ah~! Oh god!”  
Logan lapped the last of it. Logan trailed up pressing kisses across his belly. Patton panted. His body shook, as he wrapped his limbs around Logan. Logan set his chin on Patton’s belly as he looked at Patton’s face. Patton caught Logan’s glance, and giggled at the love struck expression on his face.   
“So what you do you want?”  
“Nothing, I’ve got everything I could ever need right now.”  
“That’s cheesy Lo. I’m talking about your big ol’ bulge.”  
“I don’t care. You seem tired.”  
“Let me jerk you off or something.”  
“You don’t need to, my dear.”  
“Come here Lo.”  
Logan kneeled over Patton. His dick resting on his chest.   
“Remember Lo, if you don’t want this say the safe word, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Patton pulled Logan’s boxers down. His dick sprung out and hit his belly. Patton stroked Logan’s cock, gently squeezing it. He pumped it, watching Logan’s face contort.   
“Ah~ Patton.”  
“Aren't you pretty?”  
“Oh god..Patty..”  
“Such a cutie.”  
Logan moaned Patton's name, as he came. White painted Patton’s face and hand. Patton wiped it off and licked it. He pulled Logan's boxers back up, Logan took deep breaths. Patton pulled Logan to his lips. Logan's chest inflated and deflated, but he rolled off the bed. He got a pair of his boxers for Patton, he knew his boyfriend liked to wear them. Logan put them on Patton, before he was pulled on the bed.   
“Loooooo, we should cuddleeeee.”  
“Alright, we will, my dear.”  
Logan turned a movie on, while he got comfortable with Patton. Logan nuzzled into Patton's chest. Patton laid his arm around Logan. Patton pecked kisses across his face. He ended it with a long passionate kiss on the lips. Logan pulled him back to his lips. Patton hummed into the kiss, and hugged Logan closer. Logan trailed heated wet kisses across Patton’s neck and collarbone. Time passed on, soon it was 2 am. Logan hugged Patton’s waist as he held him closer.   
“Lo, I gotta go it’s 2am.”  
“Mm..why?”  
“My mama will be pissed if I’m not home when she wakes up.”  
“Tell her you’re studying.”  
“She won’t believe it.”  
“You could text her that you left for school early.”  
“That would work. She’ll think I’m being a good student but I’m really being eaten out by my boyfriend.”  
“I should add that to my morning schedule.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Logan pecked Patton’s lips.  
“You should move in with me. We could drive to school together.”  
“Morning makeouts and cuddles too?”  
“Of course.”  
“I’d love to, Lo.”  
Patton pecked Logan’s cheek.   
“Cutie.”  
Logan softly yawned. He turned the tv off and slid down in the covers. Patton joined him, his arms wrapped around Logan. Logan kissed Patton’s forehead.’  
“Good night, Pattoncake.”  
“Good night Logibear.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really gay

Logan for the first time in his life, woke up before Patton. Yet these days it was common, Patton could never fall asleep until his body had given up the fight. He was often in too much pain and his body would refuse to let him sleep. Logan looked down at his chest, seeing his beloved nestled in his chest. His hair curled in his face, though he could see Patton’s face through the hair. His eye lashes quivered when a new thought came into his tired head, fluttering slightly. His cheeks were painted in freckles, one of his cheeks pressed on his chest.   
A while later after Patton has gotten his proper sleep, his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and looked up meeting Logan’s dark brown eyes.   
“Hi Lo-Lo.”  
“Salutations, Patton.”  
Logan curled onto his side, bringing Patton down with him. He pulled Patton up to him, making sure their heads were level with each other. He grabbed Patton’s glasses and slid them on his beloved’s face.   
“You’re really pretty, Logi.”  
“Oh. Well, thank you Lionheart.”  
“Lionheart?”  
“Oh sorry. Do you not like that? I didn’t m-”  
“No no. You did nothing wrong Lo. I meant as in why Lionheart?”  
“You hair is long like a lion’s mane, and well, you’re rather brave Patton.”  
“Aw, shucks, Lo. You’re such a sweetheart.”  
“I think the ‘sweetheart’ here, would be you dear.”  
“Nope.”  
Before Logan could respond, Patton pulled Logan’s face to his. Their lips met, Logan’s cold and Patton’s warm lips moved in sync. Logan moaned into the kiss, pulling Patton closer. Logan flipped back on his back and Patton was on top of Logan. He sat up and crisis-crossed his legs, Patton settling into his lap. The shorter of the two wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck. Logan used one hand to push to Patton closer and one hand to set on Patton’s butt. Patton squeaked when he felt Logan’s hand settle on his ass. Logan being Logan, panicked worried that he made a wrong move.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”  
“Shh. Put your hand back.”  
“What? You don't have to-”  
“Don't worry. I like it.”  
“You do?”  
“Yep.”  
And with that statement, Logan moved both of his hands onto Patton’s ass. He pushed on his ass, pressing Patton against him. Patton got on his knees trying to level himself with Logan. Patton pulled Logan’s necktie off, while unbuttoning his shirt. Unconnecting their lips for a moment to remove his shirt. Logan made sure to pull off Patton’s cardigan and shirt before reconnecting their lips.   
Logan pushed Patton down, now hovering over him. Patton kissed down Logan’s neck after latching him to Logan once again with his arms,then using his knee to push on Logan’s hard on. Logan gasped, looking down at Patton.   
Logan was panting, while watching Patton kiss down his body. Logan lent down and softly bit down on Patton’s shoulder. Patton stopped as a moan dripped from his throat.  
Logan continued to bite and kiss down Patton’s body. He felt Patton’s blue ropes wrap around him, while Patton’s arms wrapped around his head pulling him closer. Patton was whimpering and moaning under Logan. Patton kicked off his shoes and Logan kicked off his own in response.   
Patton unbuttoned his shorts after unbuckling his belt. Logan pulled Patton’s pants down, setting them off to the side. Patton stripped Logan's pants away. Their heated make out continued, both in their boxers. Zaps and vibrations came from Logan's body out of excitement. His powers seemed to be acting up do to the emotions he was feeling. Logan leaned down and licked Patton's belly, and he nuzzled his head into Patton's body. He lifted his head up and met Patton face to face.  
“Hi.” Patton giggled.  
“Hello.” Logan smiled.  
Patton peppered kisses on Logan's face.   
“Patton.”  
“Yes?”  
“You're adorable.”  
Patton blushed. Logan found it weird that they were both in their boxers, yet Patton blushed at his compliment.   
“You're gorgeous.”  
He kissed Patton.  
“What-”  
“Your freckles are like constellations.”  
He pressed another kiss to Patton's lips.  
“I find them rather endearing.”  
He kissed him again.  
“I love you.” Logan hummed against Patton’s lips, “Patty-cake.”  
“I love you too, Logibear.”  
Patton pressed Logan down. His hips pressed against Logan. Logan’s legs awkwardly spread, allowing Patton to hover over his lanky boyfriend. Logan softly whined and wrapped his legs around Patton’s waist. He pulled down Logan’s boxers, looking at Logan’s face. He felt how Logan felt, Logan was nervous.   
“You can always tell me to stop.”  
“I know. I want this.”  
“You're really nervous.”  
“I can’t help it.”  
“Mmm. Well, I can relax you.”  
“Please do.”  
He presses his lips against Logan’s.   
“You’re enchanting under me, Lo.”  
“You’re rather gorgeous on top of me.”  
Their cheeks grew red and hot. Logan pushed the boxers down off of Patton’s legs. Logan’s eyes trailed down. The taller of the two, couldn't help himself when he saw his boyfriends manhood. He let a sharp begging whine out, immediately feeling embarrassed by his own instincts. Patton smiled and pressed their lips together. Both completely naked now, Logan pushed his ass against Patton. Feeling Patton's length between his cheeks, Logan softly moaned. His freckled boyfriend apparently like that a lot, so in return he licked the underside of the bottom’s thighs. Completing the task to get the same reaction, he nipped and kissed the sub’s thighs. That earned him soft moans, and slight begging.  
“Please patty. I beg of you.”  
Patton admired the bites along his boyfriend's pale skin. Unfortunately for Patton a few of the bites where disguised by Logan’s tattoos. Logan bucked his hips and Patton blew a raspberry onto his belly. Logan practically screamed and squirmed, he hated being ticklish. Patton giggled.  
The smaller of the two pressed their lips together and pinned his lanky boyfriend down.   
“Um.. I'm unsure about how to prep you Lo. Since we're in the void and all.”  
“Uh..spit, perhaps?”  
“Okay.. Just spit in my hand.”  
The both of them spit, Patton used the spit to open Logan up and lube up his cock. Logan squeaked and softly groaned, as Patton's fingers prepped him.   
“Ready?”  
“Of course, dear.”  
Patton got a little nervous, his hands trembled. He was going to fuck Logan for the first time. Holy shit. He was going to have sex with the love of his life. What if he wasn't good enough? Or he came too early?   
Logan grabbed his arm.   
“Hey, calm down Pattycake. I want you and only you.”  
“Okay. Okay.”  
Patton settled his hips and pushed the head in.  
“Fuck~” Logan hissed below him.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. I'm okay. Really good.”  
Patton continued to push in. Logan let out a soft moan. Logan didn't really know what to do with himself at this moment. Patton peppered kisses along his collarbone and face.   
“Just relax honey.”  
His head was honey if anything. More more, want, give, closer closer. His mind was racing. Patton was addicting. Like crofters. He wanted more.  
Patton started to move, which resulted in Logan pressing himself against Patton whenever possible.   
“Harder please~!”  
So Patton quickened his pace. If you were with them, you hear the moans from both of them, Logan whispered begs muffled by Patton's shoulder, the skin slapping, the warm and cold mixing, and maybe if you listened hard enough you could hear the clawing at Patton's back. At the moment they were being a rougher than expected but neither were complaining. Logan's back arched as he clung to Patton. He was breathless, nothing but him and Patton right now.  
Patton got rougher with his thrusts. Made them sharp and powerful, jutting Logan back a bit. Even then Patton decided to save his strongest thrusts for when he wanted to wreck Logan completely, judging from the satisfied moans and thank yous from the sub. Logan’s muffled “close” sent Patton to going faster in order to catch up and intense Logan's pleasure.   
“Oh god! Fuck! Patton, Pattycake, mon amour, lionheart!”  
“Ah~Language, Lolo.”  
The nicknames made Patton feel that bit hornier. Logan moaned and groaned, his ass pressing against Patton's cock.   
“Fuck! Patton!”   
Logan came with the scream of his top’s name. Logan panted and whimpered. Patton stopped in order to make Logan comfortable.   
“What are you doing?”  
“I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“Finish up, Patton I don't mind.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
Logan put his arms around Patton's neck, pulling their chests together. He felt Patton hump him, trying to catch his orgasm.   
“One second Lo. I'm almost there.”  
Logan restrained his noises due to the overstimulation. Then with the cry of Logan's name, Patton came. They were panting against each other. Shivering and grabbing each other, their lips pressing together. Patton pulled out and pushed Logan back down. Patton tugged at Logan's bottom lip, whining. Logan quirks his eyebrows and then realized the point. He let Patton shove his tongue in his mouth. Logan was incredibly excited. Closer! Closer! Patton! Hot! Want! Give! Good! So good! Love him! He practically glued their mouths together. Their arms wrapped around each other, pushing their bodies together. Logan's legs wrapped around Patton, their crotches pressed together. Patton clawed at Logan's back. They gasped as they pulled apart.  
“God I feel like a college student with you.”  
“Pfft. What do you mean?”  
“Sneaking around, making out as soon as people are gone.”  
“You're ridiculous.” Logan let out a breathy laugh.  
“You should do that more often.”  
“Do what?”  
“Laugh.”  
Logan blushed at that. Patton peppered kisses against his face. He grinned and made a breathy giggle. They moaned into their kiss, squishing their noses and glasses together. Patton bit Logan's neck. Logan loudly moaned, his body shuddered.  
“Fuck!”  
“What is it Lo?”  
“Patton please. Pattycake.”  
“Please, what?” Patton teased.  
“God...please,” Logan put his face in Patton's shoulders, “Fuck me again, Patton..”  
Patton raised his eyebrows. Logan's face grew heated.  
“What?” The embarrassment evident in his voice.  
“I didn't think that was going to work.”  
Patton pulled Logan onto his lap. He twisted Logan around so his back was to Patton's chest. He trailed his fingers against Logan's boney spine. Logan shivered, his tongue lolling out. Patton felt Logan's chest, feeling how thin his loved one was. Rubbing Logan's ribs and felt his hip bones, his hand played with his beloved’s nipple. Patton bit down softly on Logan's neck. Logan couldn't help but moan and softly chant many of his pet names for Patton. Logan's hands cradled Patton's back, trying to support himself so he could settle down on Patton's cock. He hovered slightly teasing himself. Patton certainly enjoyed the view in front of him, his boyfriend slowly inserting Patton into himself. He squished Logan's butt cheeks together, making him squeak. He then pushed his lanky boyfriend's hips down, making both of them moan. Logan bounced, using his hands to comb through Patton's hair. Patton helped him bounce, and wrapped his arms around him.   
Logan moaned and squeaked, he panted and drool dripped from his mouth. Logan rolled his hips, and pushed his hips down, trying to get Patton even further inside him.   
“Patton! God!”  
“You're doing such a good job Lo-Lo. You know that?”  
Patton began kissing Logan's face, neck, shoulders, back, even pressing their lips together.  
“Such a good boy. You're so smart and lovely, my little maple.”  
Logan's face heated.  
“You're adorable. Especially your little butt. You've got the cutest little butt, Logibear.”  
Logan moaned and his body trembled as he came.   
“You like being praised, don't you sweet boy?”  
“Yes. Yes I do. I really do.” Logan pants, “ Please Patton.”  
“So pretty and handsome.”  
Logan jerked forward when Patton thrusted particularly harder. He felt more cum, shoot up his ass. Logan whine.  
“My lovely, hot, boyfriend.”  
Patton lifted Logan off, kissing him. Logan was on his knees, looping his arms around his freckled boyfriend’s neck. Logan hummed.  
“Mmf.”  
Logan moved off Patton's lips, leaning down.  
“What are you doing hon-eey!”  
Logan immediately deepthroated Patton. Patton's hands tangled into his hair.  
“Logan! Such a good boy, my Lo-Lo. My lovely Logan Stone. So good.”  
Logan bobbed his head. He pulled off for a moment and out his hands on Patton's freckled thighs.   
“What do you want Patty?”  
“What? What do mean?”  
“What do you want to do to me?”  
“I'm not sure what you mean..”  
“I know you do. You want to fuck my throat, don't you puppy?”  
Patton widened his eyes, looking away guiltily.   
“Hmm?”   
Logan peppers his face with kisses.  
“Come on, Patty.”  
“...Yes.”  
“Good job, my dear.”  
Logan swallowed again. He rubbed his freckled boyfriend’s hips, trying to let him know that it's okay. He felt Patton move, and loyally let him hump his throat. Logan's nose was squished against Patton's lower half. Patton's thighs muffled his face, he felt amazing between his beloved's tanned and freckled thighs.   
“My pretty little Lolo. Such a good Lolo. Ah! Good Logan. The best smartest boyfriend eve- Ah~!”  
Logan helped Patton get to his orgasm, making sure his boyfriend is okay.   
“Oh god! Logan!”  
Logan swallowed his love’s cum, then looked up at Patton. He smiled, Patton thought it was sickeningly sweet. He smashed their lips together, Logan nearly falling against Patton.   
“Hold on, we'll cuddle in a moment Patty.”  
“Boxers?”  
“Yeah.”  
Logan leaned down to get his underwear. Patton wolf whistled at Logan's bare ass sticking up. Logan clenched and looked behind him, his face red.   
“Sorry Lo. You just have a cute little butt.”  
“You're ridiculous.”  
Logan slipped his boxers on, as did Patton. Patton pulled Logan onto his lap, kissing his back.They used their clothes as blankets and pillows. Patton shoved his tongue into Logan's mouth. They disconnected lips yet a string of saliva was left between them. Logan and Patton practically attacked each other's mouths.  
“Mmmm.”  
“Mmmmf!”  
They pulled their bodies together, tangling their legs, grabbing at each other, pressing their mouths together. They were breathing against each other.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you as well, my dear.”


	9. Prinxiety for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a vampire.   
> But uh, Roman dominates him in shower sex.

“Virgil~” Roman purred his lovely boyfriend’s name.  
Alas the room was empty. That's when he heard the shower start.   
Roman walked to the bathroom door, and knocked.  
“What?”  
“Could I come in, love?”  
Virgil opened the door.  
“Sure? What do you need Ro?”  
“Umm..”  
Roman’s words caught in his throat when he saw Virgil. Virgil’s chest was exposed. He was definitely strong but not overly buff, and nipples perfectly erect. His little happy trail down….ahem, there.   
“Earth to Roman, Hello? You good, babe?”  
“Um..Would you mind if I joined you?”  
“Huh? Oh..”  
Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed together in thought. He had to be somewhere. But that was only a few hours away, he had time.   
“Sure.”   
Roman grinned excitedly. Virgil let Roman in.   
Roman began removing his clothing. After stripping to his boxers, he turned to see Virgil already completely naked. He wasn’t even as hard as Roman was, how unfair.   
Virgil didn’t even take one look at him, before getting into the shower, at least Roman thought so. Virgil liked to tease his little prince, sure he stole a few looks at his prince’s butt. He felt Roman walk in behind him.   
Sure Roman was 6’8 and Virgil was 5’0, but he still had some dominance. (The key word was some.) He almost melted when Roman pulled him into a passionate kiss. He put his hands on Roman’s chest. His fangs nicked Roman’s lip when his tall boyfriend tried to deepen the kiss.   
Virgil grabbed Roman’s ass cheek, causing Roman to squeak. Which then gave Virgil access to his neck. The little vampire knew Roman absolutely adored his love bites. He gently placed his fangs in Roman’s neck, as to make sure his prince didn’t bleed too badly. Roman’s deep and full voice bellowed a loud moan.   
Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s torso, leaning down he kissed Virgil once more. He gently pressed Virgil against the shower wall.   
“Hey Princess?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Where’s the lube?”  
“My drawer, behind my comb. You think you can reach it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“If you crack your head open, I will laugh.”  
“You’re too sweet Virge.”  
Virgil watched as Roman almost fell on his ass trying to reach the drawer from the open shower door.   
Virgil stayed facing the shower door, as Roman stood behind him. He heard Roman groan a little when he was applying the lube to his cock. Roman’s large soft hands cradled around Virgil’s waist as he gently pressed the tip in Virgil’s hole.   
Virgil’s arms flew to the glass, in a sort of dramatic fashion. He let out a soft feminine moan as Roman continued to push in further.   
Roman leaned over and hugged Virgil as he pumped his hips. Virgil’s mouth spilled with moans and groans. He held onto the arms around his body, as he trembled.   
“How..how are you so big, you beautiful beautiful himbo?!”  
Roman laughed softly at that.  
Roman shifted and began a medium place. He knew his Virgil was sensitive. He knew every trick that drove Virgil crazy.   
”Oh my god, Ro...ah~”  
Roman kissed the nape of his neck. He started to slam into Virgil harder and harder. His balls slapped against Virgil’s ass.   
He lifted Virgil up with one arm, pressing him roughly into the glass wall of the shower. He placed two fingers into Virgil, and thrusted rhythmically with his own dick. The hot water running down their backs washed away the already forming sweat, and the saliva from Roman’s rough kisses to Virgil’s back.  
Virgil moaned and whined into his own hands.   
“Don’t be nervous, Princess.. I wanna hear you.”  
Roman pulled out his fingers, and lifted Virgil up and down on his cock. Roman pressed his own back to the shower wall, as he held Virgil by his thighs.   
“Ah~Gah~! Roman!”  
Virgil’s back arched, pressing on Roman’s chest. Which gave Roman a clue in what was coming next, or as to who was cumming next.  
Roman bent Virgil over, letting Virgil using the wall to press his hands against. He thrusted his cock into Virgil’s hole, it was clear that his precum was dripping out of Virgil. Virgil clenched and trembled around Roman.   
“Ro..ah~! Harder.!”  
Roman pumped his hips. Roman slammed his dick into Virgil. The vampire practically screamed. Virgil was fully chest first pressed to the wall, as Roman began pumping his cock in the Virgil in short quick thrusts.  
“Roman! Fuck! Roman, I’m-I’m”  
“I know, darling.”  
Virgil moaned loudly as his cum painted the shower wall.   
“Oh my god..ah!”  
Roman still thrusted into Virgil, pushing him more into the wall as he went harder and harder.   
Roman groaned as he rode out his orgasm. He humped Virgil, while holding onto his hips. He peppered kisses along his back as finished up. He pulled out. He took a step back to admire his work. Virgil was covered in soft red hickeys, and his butt was all red. He was trembling and panting from the pleasure.   
Roman hugged Virgil as he cooled down.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“We should probably finish showering before the water gets too cold.”  
Roman kisses Virgil’s perfectly soft lips, as he traces his fingers along his lover’s torso.   
Roman let the water wash over them. Soon their afternoon together would come to an end. Virgil would leave soon, unfortunately.


	10. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan wake up together, finding they have the same issue.  
> Though they don’t put much thought into it as they mindlessly banter. Their romance is soft and quiet while they lay together.

Patton squinted as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. His boyfriend, Logan, was cuddled into his chest. Logan’s cheek was squished against Patton’s pec, and his eyelashes fluttered every so often as he tried to wake up.  
Patton shifted trying to find a better way to lay with Logan. Instead, part of Logan’s awkwardly long body slid between his legs, leading to their hardons resting against each other.  
“Oh goodness..”  
Logan’s drowsy state seemed to deflate a little when he opened his mouth.  
“Patton?”  
“Uh..yeah?”  
“Is that your penis against my penis?”  
“Um..yes, yes it is.”  
“Okay.”  
Patton awkwardly looked around, trying not to stare at Logan. He didn’t quite get how that man could be so blunt.  
Logan lazily rolled off of him, and untied the string of his sweatpants.  
“Dear, do you want to?”  
Patton stammered, flushed and tired. How could Logan be so casual about this?  
“Hmm? Patton? There’s lube on the nightstand.”  
“I..uh..sure.”  
“Are you alright? We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”  
“Yeah! I’m fine. I want to, do you want to?”  
“That I do, I would appreciate your help. Otherwise I will most likely masturbate in the shower.”  
“It's settled then. We’ll do the deed.”  
Patton turned over to face the back of Logan’s head.  
“So..um..”  
“Pat, dear, it’s okay. It’s a natural thing that humans do.”  
“I-I know that! I just, I’m not good at discussing it!”  
Logan softly chuckles.  
“What?”  
“You’re cute. I doubt you can even fathom of saying sex.”  
”I can!”  
“Prove to it me then.”  
“I..um..”  
Patton was raised very Christian, so something saying such a word seems forbidden.  
“I just don’t want to.”  
“Okay, Patton. Whatever you say.”  
Patton huffs at him.  
The sleep still evident in their voices seems to settle them easily into silence.  
Logan grabs his waistbands, and pulls his pants down enough to expose his ass.  
“Pat-“  
“I’m already on it.”  
Patton was trying to effectively and quickly lube up his dick.  
“Oh, Uh..How do I not get lube everywhere?”  
Logan turns over, and smiles at Patton’s adorable dopey expression.  
“Like this.”  
Logan reaches over and grabs the lube bottle from his boyfriend. He warms it up in his hand, and jerks Patton off as he spreads it.  
“We’ve done this before, why are you nervous?”  
“I don’t know. You just act so natural about this.”  
“To be fair, dear, I do my research. I find it’s not something to be ashamed of.”  
Patton understandably nods.  
“Hey.”  
Patton looks at him, as his other hand comes to hold his face. He brings their faces together.  
Patton’s and Logan’s lips interlock into a sweet and soft kiss.  
“Hmm.”  
Logan presses deeper before disconnecting.  
“I forget how good you are at that, Pattycakes.”  
“What? Kissing?”  
“Affirmative.”  
Logan lets out a puff of air, as he feels his face heat up a little. His gaze drifts a little.  
“Well, if that’s what you believe, Logi.”  
Patton brings Logan’s face to his before passionately pressing a tender kiss to Logan’s lips. Logan turns his head to try to deepen the kiss.  
The two of them roll onto their sides, Patton lifts Logan’s leg up. He gently squeezes his thigh, before tugging his sweatpants down further with his other hand. Patton aims his hips and then slides his cock into Logan tenderly.  
“Shit.”  
“Oh god, did I hurt you?”  
“No, no not at all. I was just about to say something porn worthy.”  
“Already?”  
“No! Christ, not that. You’re above average.”  
“Hei-oh.”  
Their playful banter dies down once Patton starts working his dick in and out of Logan.  
Patton starts to zone out slightly, just feeling the casual sensations. Though he does find himself looking over the delicate curves of Logan’s scrawny body. The soft bumps of his boyfriend’s ribs, to the boney hips, and small yet plump thighs.  
He can hear Logan’s tiny breaths and ‘o’s as Logan’s teeth press against his tongue. The little twitches of his beloved’s arms as he tries to not grip anything.  
“Lo?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What does it feel like?”  
“What?”  
“What does being ..well..you know, feel like? I’ve never bottomed.”  
“Uh..oh god,we’re gonna fix that at some point.”  
Logan bites his lip for a second.  
“It’s weird. But good weird, for me at least. Not everyone enjoys this.”  
“Huh, cool.”  
“What about you? How’s it feel?”  
“Good. It’s like scratching an itchy back, ya know?”  
“Yeah. I know. It’s nice and it makes you feel satisfied.”  
“Especially with someone you love.”  
Logan lets out an amused puff of air.  
“Yeah. It really is.”  
Logan leans back to give Patton a domestic loving kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Patton’s speed picks up a little. Soon enough, Logan’s hand intertwines with Patton’s, Patton feels Logan’s body relax and lean into his own.  
Logan happily breathes with relief as he cums.  
Patton gets faster in order to let Logan settle down soon. His hips pound into Logan’s butt as chases his own climax. He pulls Logan’s hair slightly and squeezes his hand as he tries to slam into him harder.  
Logan fidgets with slight overstimulation.  
Patton’s teeth clamp together as he finishes. They both flop apart and pull their pants up.  
“Do you really want to get up?”  
“No. But we need to clean up.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Hey. I think you’re really great.”  
Logan smiles to himself, a rush of appreciation runs through him.  
“I think you’re really great too.”

Bonus:

“Sex.”  
“Ssss...”  
“It’s just, sex.”  
“I’m sorry I can’t!”


	11. Logan’s ass will definitely hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their first time together, they both find a few gentle words can turn Patton into a fast and long lasting top.

Logan was sitting between Patton’s legs as they watched Netflix. He turned to look up at Patton, who was intently watching until his boyfriend glanced at him.  
“Whatcha need?”  
Logan’s response was to surge up and kiss him. He cradled Patton’s face, as their lips slid together. They pulled apart for a moment, admiring the breathless look of their partner.  
Logan got onto his knees, effectively wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck before initiating another kiss. Patton pulled Logan closer by his waist, his large soft hands cradling Logan’s thin form.  
Logan’s hands trailed down Patton’s body, feeling the soft muscles on Patton’s large wide shoulders, his hands then settling on his boyfriend’s mellow pecs. He squeezed and massaged them gently with his hands.  
“Mmf…”  
Patton was certainly fond of the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands touching him, yet he rather enjoyed touching his boyfriend himself. He moved his hands down, pressing and rolling his finger pads into the malleable cheeks. He moved and grabbed the thighs of his boyfriend from behind, before returning to his previous position.  
They disconnected their lips, looking at each other. Patton pecked little kisses and nips to the underside of Logan's jaw, as well as a few hickeys.  
Logan undid the drawstrings on his sweatpants, letting the waistband loosely sit on his hips.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. I promise.”  
“You can tell me to stop at any second.”  
“Okay.”  
He got on top of Logan, sticking his head under his old college sweater that was definitely too big for Logan. He kissed and licked stripes along his body. He softly rolled Logan’s nipple to his teeth, and swirled his tongue.  
Logan scrunched his toes and bit his lip.  
“Fuck.”  
Patton pulled his head out, “Well, aren’t you sensitive?”  
“I can’t help it.”  
“Don’t worry, I find it cute.”  
He sweetly kissed Logan, stroking the soft skin on Logan’s jaw. Patton then pulled down Logan’s sweatpants. Logan shivered as the particularly skilled top worked his mouth onto his thighs as the cold air hit his legs.  
Wrapping his hands around Logan’s thighs, he dipped his head toward where Logan’s convulsing hole resided. He pressed the flat of his tongue to it, before supplying kisses to the area. Logan’s legs shook and toes curled, his hands even tangled in Patton’s soft curls.  
Patton brought his hand up, and began to gently slide in his index finger, while still flicking his tongue around.  
“Oh…!”  
His thighs squished Patton’s head, and hands scratched his back. Patton let Logan adjust to his finger before adding another.  
“Shit..! Oh god..”  
He started to roughly thrust his fingers in and out, watching Logan come undone from a few simple thrusts of his fingers. He added another one, twisting his fingers to help open up Logan. Logan grabbed the cushions, and let out a strangled moan.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah! Oh my god!”  
Patton spit trying to help lube up Logan, before adding another. He looked up at his boyfriend, before leaning over to look at his face. His dark brown eyes were dilated, lip slightly swollen from the biting, eyebrows furrowed.  
“You know, we’re not even at the best part, LoLo.”  
Logan pulled Patton’s face to his in a second, pressing their lips together into an intense wet kiss.  
Logan pulled Patton’s fingers out of him, and pushed him over, pressing his back was pressed to wall of the couch.  
Logan kicked off his pants, and pulled down Patton’s boxers. He leaned down so his ass was in the air, the sweater falling down showing more of his back. He looked at Patton’s cock, trying to figure out a plan to go about it.  
“Christ, how’d you get that big?”  
“I have big hands,” Patton shrugged, “ You sure you can take it?”  
Logan didn’t respond, he just tried to take Patton. Unable to swallow him down, he settled for hollowing his cheek out with the large appendage. Logan leaned into the touch of Patton’s gentle pets and twirls of his hair, as well as the comforting rubs on his back.  
Logan didn’t really know what to expect with Patton. It was their first time together, it didn’t know if Patton would secretly be the most kinky person, or if he would be topping. It was nice to get taken care of, and not to have some guy smacking your ass while only focusing on him as you tried to enjoy the experience. It was Patton after all, it was a nice mix. A gentle force with a few rough rickets, just to make sure you both would be having a good time. Logan wasn’t big on sex, but it was nice to know that Patton didn’t mind a gentle rough combo, or perhaps a little oral.  
Though, his boyfriend’s familiar voice cut through his thoughts.  
“Logan.?”  
“Hmm?”  
Logan’s eyes widened as he looked up at him, Patton’s dick still in his mouth. Patton’s hand came to push his hair back, before guiding Logan off of his dick.  
“I was hoping to get to having you, logi.”  
“Oh..!” Logan bashfully said, “I got a little lost in thought.”  
Patton rose over him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A horizontal hug type with a hint of missionary.  
The tip of his cock pressed against Logan’s hole, he gently circled his hips to rub it teasingly against Logan.  
“You are so pretty.”  
Patton kissed him as he sunk in. Logan’s moan was muffled by the soft lips of his boyfriend.  
“Mmph..! Shit..!”  
“What is it?”  
“Ah~! Christ, you’re-you’re- give it to me!”  
“What?”  
“Oh sweet god, Patton, fuck me!”  
“Ohh, Logibear..”  
Patton cradled Logan’s head and firmly kissed him, as his hips softly pounded against his buttocks. Logan’s nails scratched his back as he trailed up to start pulling at Patton’s hair. Patton clamped his teeth to Logan’s shoulder as he sped for a few thrusts, letting Logan scream and moan his little heart out.  
He grabbed Logan’s leg and lifted it up, giving him more room to thrust. After a few house shaking thrusts, he stopped. Logan looked around crazily, the look in his eyes gazed with a haze of pleasure.  
Before Logan even got a chance to ask, Patton held the sides of his face in his hands. He started to roll his hips, feeling Logan’s body twitch and clench as it tried to figure how to deal with something much bigger than Patton’s fingers.  
“Goodness, you’re so tight..”  
Logan giggles.  
“You don’t have to say such pornworthy lines, honey. You’re already hot.”  
Patton laughs in return, and kisses him.  
“It’s a fact. I don’t know if you little butt was made for this.”  
“Well, ah, it feels good, so I don’t quite care.”  
“I can tell, you’re shaking.”  
It was true, Logan was trembling. His breathing was erratic, and his nails scratched Patton’s back. Patton wasn’t even moving, he was sitting there. He buried himself in Logan, and watched his little bottom squirm and shake.  
He leaned down and pulled Logan into a kiss as he gently thrusted in. Logan shook and squirmed away even from the gentle penetration. He couldn’t help but get knocked back from Patton’s cock impaling him at this point. Feeling Logan try to pull away from him, he stopped.  
“Are you alright? I can stop.”  
”Yes! Please, please, keep going! Faster! God, Patton, fuck me!”  
Then Patton pulled out. Logan shot up, disoriented and horny as all shit.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, you wanted faster..and I need more room for that.”  
Patton moved Logan, he was pressed to the cushions of the couch, his face to the curtains of the window and ass facing Patton.  
Speaking of Patton, his chest was pressed against Logan’s back and his hands held Logan’s. His dick was applying pressure to Logan’s opening, he hadn’t buried himself in yet. But he was Logan, ready, submissive, warm, tight, so perfect. As soon as Logan looked back at him, he slammed in. Logan practically screamed like an animal in heat, his hands clung to the couch for dear life.  
“Oh shit! Fuck! PATTON!!”  
Their skin hit together, creating loud smacking noises. Logan’s butt started to redden and bruise as Patton pounded into him. Logan moaned and screamed, as Patton’s large dick stretched him good and wide.  
“Thank you! Thank you!” Logan whimpered.  
Patton dragged Logan down and pushed him into the cushions. He pinned him down and started to go even faster than before. Patton started place wet kisses along his back.  
“Good Logan, Good Logan. You’re so perfect.”  
“Patton! Ah! Shit!”  
Logan shook under his grip, his knees weakened and could barely hold his weight as Patton brutally fucked him.  
“Ah! Pat-Pat-Patton!”  
Logan screamed and hollered as Patton pounded him through his orgasm. His top though wasn’t done yet.  
“Sorry Lo, I was hoping to finish.”  
Logan collapsed to the couch, his body lazily moving forward as Patton kept moving. Logan whimpered and whined as the overstimulation set in. Patton watched his hands tightly grip Logan’s porcelain hips, and his large cock hammer into him. The way Logan’s opening stretched and twitched made something in Patton burn.  
“Oh god! Ah-ah!”  
“Can you hold out a little longer, baby?”  
“I-I Mmm, think I can..”  
Patton shook the walls and scooted the couch as he fucked into Logan. He buried himself all the way in as he came. Logan whined and panted as he felt the warm liquid fill him along with the large appendage.  
Patton held himself up, keeping his cock buried in Logan’s hole.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Logan tried to settle his breathing. Patton pulled out causing Logan to wincena little. He left to get something to wipe down the couch and each other.  
When he got back and started to clean, he noticed the red marks and bruises along his boyfriend’s butt, as well as the bite marks and hickeys along his neck.  
“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry.. Are you okay? I was way too rough with you.”  
“No no, I’m perfect. Thank you.. I hope to repeat that soon.”  
“But I still shouldn’t been so rough.. I promise I’m not always like that.”  
“It’s alright, dear. Everyone enjoys a rough fuck every now and then.”  
“Oh, okay..”  
Logan touched his hand to Patton’s tiredly.  
“Hey, I love you.”  
Patton smiled.  
“I love you too.”  
Soon Patton put his boxers back on and helped Logan into his own clothing. He settled down onto the couch with Logan in his lap. He wrapped his boyfriend into a blanket, and watched him happily drift off.  
Though the next morning, Logan would find a rather unpleasant ache in his behind, but a rather handsome and caring boyfriend cuddling him.


	12. Unfinished drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drafts of horny Logicality because I’m a Logicality Simp, that’s jsut how it is

DRAFT 1#  
They were laying on the couch, Logan secured in the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend’s arms as they watched the television. Patton, his boyfriend, snuggled his head into his neck, supplying a soft kiss to it.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Patton hummed mindlessly as he traced a few shapes on Logan’s hip. Logan didn’t think too much of it, his boyfriend often fidgeted with his hands so he had no thought about it.  
Logan’s eyes widened when he felt Patton’s hand slip under his waistband, and began to fondle his thighs.   
The two of them had never really adventured that far with each other, which left Logan’s face red. Not that Logan was opposed to the idea, he was just surprised. He felt Patton looking at him for approval, instead of breaking the soft silence, he lifted his leg for Patton to delve deeper into his touches.   
Logan shuddered as Patton gently pinched his thigh before he immediately softly rubbed it to soothe it. Patton rather roughly pulled Logan’s boxer and pants down, only really exposing his ass. He palmed it gently before starting to jiggle and grope it. Logan couldn’t help but his bite lip and sink into the touch further.  
Logan wasn’t used to touch, so this was rather stimulating for him. He could barely hold his boyfriend without feeling an overwhelming pleasure, not that of a sexual kind but a just in general type.   
He leaned his head back into Patton’s shoulder, sharing eye contact with him.   
Patton pressed his kiss to Logan’s lips, before using his fingers to gently part his lover’s lips, and swiping Logan’s saliva onto his fingers.  
Patton used one hand to spread Logan’s ass as he inserted two of his other hand's fingers in.   
Logan made an inhuman noise when his boyfriend’s fingers entered him, a strange almost strangled moan. He shuddered and twitched, the ring of muscle clenching and opening around Patton’s fingers.   
“Agh, shit..Patton, oh goodness.”

DRAFT 2#  
When Patton saw Logan’s text, he rushed out to the garage to wait for him. It is certainly scary to hear of his husband’s car accident, it was a very minor one to be quite honest. Logan had assured him that he was completely fine over the phone, but it didn’t make Patton any less worried.   
What was a bit embarrassing was that he was almost done jerking it when he got the text, but Patton pulled his boxers up and threw on his robe.  
Logan pulled into the garage, clearly frustrated. He got out of the car, and looked toward his tiny husband. Patton’s hair was a mess, like he was doing a rather laborious task, the curls flopping everywhere tinged with sweat. He wore the bathrobe Logan had gifted him for his birthday, his chest was exposed while the robe covered the rest of his body.   
Patton quickly rushed toward Logan, enveloping him into a hug before quickly looking over him for injuries.  
“I told you I was fine, I was just rear ended.”  
“I know, I know. I’m just worried.”  
Logan gathered Patton’s form into his arms and leaned on to the hood of their car. Patton’s eyes widened in surprise as Logan let out a monotone ‘Oh.’  
“Sorry! I forgot that I’m wearing the loose ones!”  
As soon as Logan had pulled Patton toward his body, they both shot up in surprise due to Patton’s still erect cock pressing against Logan.   
“I-I, Patton, dear, it’s fine. It’s fine, I was just surprised.”  
Patton’s eyes were still wide and embarrassed, his cheeks a warmer color.  
Logan leaned down and pecked a kiss onto his nose. That led to a chain of events that was kissing, Patton first chased his lips and delved into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Logan bit Patton’s lip teasingly, before pressing their lips together again. Their tongues and lips danced with each other, as their hands pawed are each other.  
Patton hopped up onto the hood of the car, pinning Logan to windshields. Patton let out an unintentional growl as he began to tear Logan’s shirt off and kiss down his neck. Logan pressed the garage door remote to shut it, as his pants were pulled down by Patton.   
“Perhaps I can release some of your frustration, Logi?”  
“I wouldn’t mind that, you magnificent beast.”  
Patton quickly tore both of their boxers off, and pulled Logan’s legs around him.  
Patton gathered both of their spit into his hand, and quickly covered his penis with it. It aroused Patton even more as he saw Logan’s hole convulse and open, clearly needing some attention from the top. He looked a little longer, enjoying his husband’s aroused shaking from.  
“Patton?”  
“Yes, Logi?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Enjoying the view.”  
“You’re..you’re such a sap.”  
Patton started to peck kisses and trail his hands to Logan’s skin as he spoke his next words.  
“I’m enjoying your perky little butt, your excited little hole, those soft thighs, firm calves, perfect little waist, those delicate collar bones, strong arms, and gorgeous face. Especially those soft lips of yours.”  
Logan’s eyes widened, those excellent dark brown eyes shining like chocolate diamonds.  
“You..you stop that.” Logan flusteredly yelped, avoiding eye contact.  
Patton laughs.  
“Oh poor pillow princess.”  
“I am not a pillow princess.”  
“I guess not..you’re good with your mouth, Logi.”   
Logan flusteredly laughs.  
“Thank you, dear.”  
“Look at that delicate little hole.”  
“Pat.”   
“I wish you could see this. Your little butt wants me so bad, it thinks it can take it every time.”   
“Patton, please just get on with it.”  
The irritation was clear in Logan’s voice.  
“I will, I will. But wow, Logi, even after 20 years your little butt still can't get used to this. I’m going to wreck you,” Logan gulped. “ Lo, then in the morning, while you’re still open, wide, and still filled, I’ll fuck you with my tongue until you cum, and then take care of myself as you’re moaning and shaking under me.”  
Patton smiled sweetly, seeming proud of his work of dirty words.  
Logan’s mouth watered, nipples hardened, and dick stood up.  
“Pat- oh my fuck!”  
Before Logan could even respond with annoyance to Patton’s dirty promise. Patton shoved himself all the way into Logan, filling him completely.   
“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Pat! Patton!”  
Patton roughly thrusted, getting some sort of payback on Logan’s impatience and irritation.  
“Hmm? What is it, Logi?”  
“You little shi- ah! Fuck, fuck!”  
Patton slams into him one more time before pulling out. Logan panted and shook, his tongue lolling out. 

DRAFT 3#  
When Patton had finally woken up fully and walked down the stairs, only to find his husband, Logan, naked looking through the folded laundry for his clothes.  
Walking towards Logan, he shut the curtains of the living room.   
“Oh..! I didn’t realize you were there. Apologies, I was looking for my clothing.”  
Patton shedded off his morning robe, as he stepped toward Logan. His arms wrapped around Logan’s waist, gently running the tips of his fingers on Logan’s soft skin.  
Logan takes in a deep breath, and leans into the touch. Patton’s lips tenderly press kisses into the middle of his back.   
“Hi.”  
“Salutations.”  
Patton peeked his head from around Logan, and pressed a kiss to his husband’s side.  
“You are so pretty, my intelligent little Logibear.”  
Patton shifted in front of Logan, kissing his husband’s pudgy belly.   
Patton pulled in Logan kissing him passionately. Their lips slid and collided with each other, pressing their bodies together.  
“Mmff..”  
Patton rubbed Logan’s tiny pecs and twirled his nipples. Though Logan’s tiny husband got bored with the simple motions of fondling Logan’s chest, and plopped his naked ass to the couch bringing Logan with him.  
His thick thighs were spread, and his cock was standing up proudly, while Logan's long legs keep him hovering over it. He grabbed his husband by the back of the neck and kissed him again, starting to feel and squeeze Logan’s ass.  
Logan hummed, and leaned onto Patton’s shoulders.  
“Patton?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you enjoy touching me like this?”  
“Of course. I like to spoil you, or I guess it’s not really spoiling you. You deserve everything.”  
“Oh hush.”  
“I know you like being pampered.”  
Patton rubbed the tip of his dick to Logan’s hole.  
“Mm!”  
“I know that you like being touched. Especially right there.”  
Patton squeezed Logan’s thighs, and brushed by his erection. Logan’s nails dug into Patton’s shoulders.  
“Are you going to get on with it?”  
“Do you want me to? I was thinking of letting you use it.”  
“Use it?”  
Patton runs his fingers through Logan’s hair, and then settles his hand to the side of his face. He feels Logan lay his head weight into his hand, as he rubs his thumb on his cheek soothingly. Patton leaned in close, his face calm and sensual.  
“Use it, cowboy.”  
Logan softly suppressed a whine, and began to sink down. He shuddered and clawed as he took all of Patton.  
Patton pressed a firm kiss to his lips, then started to place rough kisses to his neck and collar bone.


	13. Bottom Rights for Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini little thing about Logan learning that Patton does indeed, bite

Logan’s body shivered and trembled as Patton’s tender kisses pressed against his back. His hips moved softly as he grinded into Logan.   
This was their first time, to perfectly honest, Logan had planned their first time in his head over and over again. But Patton had ruined his plans by feeling Logan up as they cuddled and pressing passionate yet sweet kisses along his neck.  
“Ffffuck. Pat, Patton, Patton.”  
“Hmm?”  
Logan grasped for his words, as he tried to swallow the strong and large feeling of Patton in him.   
“Go-Go faster, please. Harder. Please, please, please, Patton.”  
Patton’s thrusts immediately quickened. Patton’s back arched as he put all of his strength into slamming his cock into Logan. His partner let out a pornworthy scream as he wallowed in the pleasure. Patton started to bite Logan’s shoulders and neck as he let out rough gruffs.   
Logan’s eyes widen as Patton’s teeth bit and scraped his back. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bedsheets for dear life.


	14. A good bang is still a good bang, even after a couple of decades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan are sweet little husbands, and they the do the devil’s dance.

Logan kissed him. The sheer delicacy and panic was apparent in Logan initiation of intimacy. Patton quickly took control of this moment, easing Logan into their usual routine. Their lips glided together gently, even after 20 years of marriage and kids, Logan still found himself enjoying Patton’s soft and loving kisses.   
Patton guided his husband to the bed, both of them stayed sitting up as kissed. Patton slipped his tongue in, getting a few familiar laps.  
Logan pulled away and pressed loving kisses on to his cheeks and chin, clearing away any remains of tears. Logan started an apology for what had started this make out of forgiveness.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
The shorter of the two caught the other’s lips again before Logan got a chance to finish.  
“Shush, I know you didn’t mean it.”  
“But-” Patton kissed him again. “Mmmph..”  
“You know what, Logibear?”  
“What?” Logan softly responded, still a little dazed.  
“I thought the magic would dissipate..but it never does with you.”  
“Well..I wouldn’t want you to get bored of me, my dear.”  
“I don’t think I could ever get bored of you.”  
Logan flusteredly laughed.  
“Just kiss me again, Patton.”  
And so he did. It was soft but passionate, it strengthened when Patton’s hands slid to his waist. Their lips interlocked over and over, letting out wet and heated noises. Logan’s lip quivered under his husband’s teeth as he gently tugged on it. Patton practically growled when Logan’s hand grabbed one of his pectorals. It certainly arose some strong desires in both of them. Their tongues fought in their mouths, a certainly excellent battle that would end well no matter who won.  
Logan’s hands then trailed over the somewhat defined muscles of his husband’s shoulders. Patton’s large hands pulled Logan into his lap, before settling on Logan’s ass. He squeezed it, making Logan yelp.   
“Those are my hands, don’t worry workerbee.”  
“Oh quiet.”  
Logan took a little more control by straddling Patton’s hips. Logan’s fingers tangled into his curls and pulled him backwards, while his other hand cupped his erection.  
“Mmh, aren’t you getting dominant?”  
“You’re taking it, Patton.”  
“We’ll see, Loganberry.”  
He spanked Patton’s clothed ass, clawing at the denim clad thighs. Patton lifted Logan by his thighs and pinned him to the bed stomach down.  
He stripped his husband of his sweater and shirt, keeping a strong hand on his back.  
“I thought you were topping, honey?”  
“It’s unfair...you have the strength of seven beasts.”  
“I’m not hearing a complaint, Logan.”  
Patton pressed his other hand’s fingers against Logan’s clothed opening. His husband squirmed under his grip. With no warning, Patton sunk his teeth into Logan’s ass cheek, earning a shaking squeak from Logan.   
“You heathen…”  
Patton giggled, rubbing where he placed his soft bite.  
“Poor logibear.”  
Patton kissed the spot when Logan’s back met his ass, before gently teething along his spine. Patton grabbed his husband by the chest, and flipped him.  
Patton then unbuckled his jeans and unzipped them, pulling his boxers down. His dick sprung free, right in front of Logan’s face.  
“Open up, Lo.”  
“I..you turn into an absolute pornshow as soon as you’re aroused, you know that?”  
“That I do, if I didn’t, I know I wouldn’t get to see my little husband melt into the bedsheets.”  
“I can’t believe I let you of all people top me.”  
“Mmm, I was the first to, I believe.”  
They both fondly sighed, thinking of their first time, forgetting that Patton's erection was in front of Logan’s face.   
“You were good..really good. I certainly wasn’t expecting my tiny boyfriend to want to penetrate me at the time.”  
“God, you were adorable. I remember how nervous you were, Lolo. Not that I blame you, it's a weird moment to have with someone.”   
Patton craned his back as he kissed Logan’s lips, before offering his cock again to his husband.  
He entered Logan’s mouth, hollowing out Logan’s cheek.   
“Hit my stomach if you need me to stop, okay?”  
Logan nodded as much as he could with such a large appendage in his mouth.  
“Ready?”  
Logan gave a thumbs up.   
Patton gently rolled his hips, letting his penis tease Logan’s throat. One of Patton’s hands cradled Logan’s face, before smiling down at his lover.   
“So pretty with your mouth around me.”  
Logan rolled his eyes, hiding his flusteredness.  
Patton started fuck Logan’s throat. Patton relished in the wet squeezing walls of Logan’s throat, petting the soft locks of Logan’s hair.  
“Feel your neck, Logan. You like being used like this, don’t you?”  
Logan whimpered and struggled to say yes, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands rose up to feel Patton’s through his neck, struggling to swallow his gathering saliva.  
He pushed all the way in, keeping an eye on Logan. Logan breathed in as Patton’s pubes pressed to his face. He pressed his hands firmly into Patton’s backside, enjoying the large soft round cheeks that Logan felt were a personal gift from god to him. Then pressing his hands to the follow up gift from god that were his husband’s thighs.  
Patton pulled out of his throat.  
“I love you.”  
Logan let out a breathy chuckle as he kissed the tip of Patton’s dick.  
“I love you too.”  
Patton got off the bed, and started to undress in front of Logan. He then roughly pulled Logan’s boxers and sweatpants down in one swift tug.   
Patton sweetly hummed as he squirted lube on his dick and Logan’s opening , making sure it’d be a smooth entrance. He climbed on top of his hubby, pressing the tip of his cock to Logan’s hole.  
Logan clung to his back as he was gently penetrated by a rather large appendage. Patton soothingly kissed his neck.  
“I’m sorry, it’s a little bit since we’ve done this.”  
“It’s alright..what’s the saying? Waiting makes the heart grow fonder?”  
“Something of the sort.”  
Logan practically had the air sucked out of him when Patton pushed in all the way. He constricted around his husband’s cock, trying to get used to this familiar feeling.   
“Alright?”  
“Yes, yes, I...wow.”  
Patton started to press kisses to his husband’s sweat ridden skin as he started to roll his hips.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Logan whined, his voice dwindling.  
His nails dug into Patton’s back, as he whimpered into his shoulder. His legs flailed and trembled as he pressed his body to Patton’s, trying to get as close as possible to warmth above him.  
Patton’s honey brown eyes widened at the inhuman noises his husband made. Patton quickly smacked his hips to Logan’s ass, watching as Logan cried out like a wild animal.  
He pushed Logan back onto the bed, admiring his Logan.   
His Logan was 6’6, thin, long, pudgy, all things that were absolutely gorgeous. The way he huffed and puffed, his feminine lips opening and closing. His jaw was strong, his cheekbones defined, his hair a velvety midnight brown. His eyes were almost as dark as the night sky, but you could see the delicate golden stars in the dark chocolate atmosphere when the sun shone through them.   
He was fierce, elegant, stoic, absolutely breathtaking. Patton would listen to his thick molasses voice for days, as spoke quietly but strongly, making you hang onto every word.   
Oh, and his smile! Patton loved his smile. It was small and genuine, his lips curving upward excellently. His eyes would crease as his eyebrows furrowed, and would often lick his lips to relieve himself of the dryness. It made Patton swoon.  
Patton was still in awe of this gorgeous man, even after everything.   
Especially when that man, the man he proudly married, was panting and whining as he was stretched around his own penis. He didn’t know if Logan’s beauty was genuine or if it was the sheer animal in him that enjoyed the warmth of Logan around him. But he was pretty sure it was both.  
Patton touched their chests together as he leaned his face toward his, watching those gorgeous eyes dilate like that of a cat’s.  
Logan moaned as Patton thrusted his hips, enjoying the stretch, the slide, and the stimulation that ran wild throughout his body. His arms sliding around Patton’s neck, hugging him tightly as his ass was used and abused by his partner.   
“Still, ah, good, Logibear?”  
Logan’s response was muffled but lined with pleasure.  
“Good, ah, fuck, Pat. Thank you, thank you.”  
Logan’s head smacked hard into the mattress as Patton roughly forced himself back into Logan’s entrance. Patton glanced down, making sure he was still lined up. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sight of himself entering Logan roughly and quickly.  
Patton’s thick thighs continued to pound against Logan’s flat ass, as his dick wetly stretched Logan’s entrance. They both moaned into their loving kiss, before burying their faces into the other’s skin.  
“Shit, fuck, Pat, Pat-Pat.”  
Patton’s hands went down and gripped Logan, keeping him in place as started to slam his cock into Logan.  
Logan squirmed and trembled, his body trying to figure out what do with to this brutal pace. Instead his body decided it couldn’t last any longer, and he quickly came, his cum dripping down his legs.   
Patton kept going. He pounded, slammed, fucked him, absolutely wrecked the man under him. When he felt himself come to the end, he buried himself as far as he could. Patton rolled his hips lazily as he settled some of his weight down, not yet crushing Logan. He filled his husband, still feeling Logan’s overstimulated walls convulse around him.   
The two of them panted and looked around wildly.  
Patton laughed. A good, happy, relaxed laugh, when he met Logan’s eyes. Logan laughed along with him, realizing the ridiculousness that was sex.  
Logan winced when Patton pulled out, his ass still puckering and opening due to the large appendage that had just entered him. He felt the smooth thickish liquid drip out a little, making him feel a little embarrassed.  
Patton leaned down and pressed a quick chaste kiss to his husband’s lips, before grabbing a cloth to clean himself and Logan.   
“I love you. Very much.”  
“I love you too, dear.”  
Patton gathered Logan into his arms, and gave him a loving hug, pressing kisses to the side of his head. Both of them were rather exhausted, but hulled themselves to the shower where they cleaned themselves.   
Their day ended with the two cuddled up together. They laid under the sheets, warm and safe. Despite Logan’s great height, Patton took over as the big spoon. He knew Logan loved to be taken care of in their alone time.  
Soon the two would be lulled to sleep by the other’s comforting presence, feeling a gentle satisfaction in their hearts.


End file.
